


Valentines Day is Peculiar.

by tea0W0stache



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: As in the 2nd button thing, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Bisexual Owada Mondo, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Japanese Culture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Not beta - we die like daiya, One Shot, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff, from mikan and celes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: Kiyotaka never understood Valentine's day.There was too much PDA, too many people doting on each other, and the chocolate was too sweet for his liking.Though he didn't exactly mind, as he never got any anyway, many people tend to stay away from him for a multitude of reasons.So of course it was no surprise that he was quite confused when he found a small box of chocolates, and a button in his locker.----Taka doesn't understand Valentine's Day. Until one person makes him.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Celestia Ludenberg, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan, those last two are one sided
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Valentines Day is Peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> greetings, touch starved gays. have some pining.

Kiyotaka never understood Valentine's day.

There was too much PDA, too many people doting on each other, and the chocolate was too sweet for his liking.

Though he didn't exactly mind, as he never got any anyway, many people tend to stay away from him for a multitude of reasons.

So of course it was no surprise that he was quite confused when he found a small box of chocolates, and a button in his locker.

The box was light, and it seemed inexpensive. Most likely from a corner store of some sort. Just some standard.. dark chocolate? Though he wasn't one for sweets, he did enjoy dark chocolate here and there. It was much more pleasant than what everyone else ate. 

Strange. Only a few select people knew about his distaste for milk chocolate.

However, the button was what puzzled him the most. It was a standard button, but it looked like it belonged to someone's school uniform.

Taka blinked.

Did someone.. actually put their second button in his locker?

Surely not. Surely it was the third, or.. or the fourth. There was no way someone gave him, the _hall monitor,_ their second button. Entertaining the thought itself was preposterous. 

Regardless, the entire situation was peculiar. He had so many questions. Like, How did anyone even get into his locker? Who was it? Did he know them? When was it placed?

All of his questions would have to wait though, because class was starting soon, and there were STILL people breaking the rules on PDA. He only had so many slips. 

Heathens.

.

.

.

He can't stop thinking about the button. 

Whose button was it? Were they in his class? Were they a girl? A boy? Perhaps even someone like Chihiro, who wasn't even on that spectrum?

Or perhaps it was a practical joke. It was no secret to his class that he had trouble with sarcasm, and often took things too literally. But surely, no one was cruel enough to do that to him, right?

As his eyes scanned over the class, they landed on Junko, and his heart squeezed. She would. She would be cruel enough to do such a thing. He found himself trying to examine her uniform, to see if any of the buttons were missing, but she just. Kept moving, and he couldn't get a good look. 

Logically, he knew she wouldn't waste her time on something as stupid as that, finding his favorite chocolate, getting into his locker, etc. But there was still one part of him that dreaded it, thought perhaps she would do it just to torture him. Was it true? Did she actually..?

"Yo, kyoudai, y' alright there bud?"

That familiar, heart fluttering voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he caught the biker looking at him with concern. "You were uh. Spacin' out there, everythin' good?"

"Apologies. I got lost in my thoughts again."

Mondo pulls up a chair next to him, hunched over with a solemn nod. 

"Yeah, I get whatcha mean. Today's been weird. Y'remember Mikan?" He asks. "The upperclassmen, she's a nurse."

Taka nods, and he doesn't know why his heart hurts at the implications. It shouldn't hurt like this. He doesn't even know what Mondo's going to say next.

"Yeah, she uh. Gave me a box of chocolates and confessed to me. It was. A little weird, not gonna lie."

"Oh. Did.. Do you have a partner now? If so, I'm happy for you. Just remember, no PDA on campus-"

Mondo snorted, hiding his face. But when he saw that Taka didn't laugh along, he paused. "Wait, oh shit, that's right you don't do jokes. Yeah, no, I uh," He rubbed the nape of his neck anxiously. "I turned her down."

Oh.

"You did? But you.."

Mondo finally seems to realise what he's getting at and chuckles again. "Yeah, I get why you thought that. But nah, I just thought she was cute. I didn't like her that way, she's sweet, but not really my type."

Taka tilts his head, and hums. "What is your type then?"

Mondo doesn't answer, and it only serves to confuse him more. He said that Mikan is not his type, therefore implying that he does, in fact, have a type of some sort.

"Uh. I.. don't have one?"

"You're lying, Kyoudai. You just said you have a type."

"Ah shit. Uh. I don't really wanna-"

From the door, Chihiro waved him over, and Mondo immediately took that as an out. "I gotta go bro, see ya after school!!"

Taka pursed his lips, and felt his grip tighten on his pencil. The wood creaked under the stress.

Peculiar. 

.

.

.

"Ishimaru, may I speak with you?"

It was Celeste, which was already odd. She usually didn't interact with him outside of the classroom. With a glance at his watch, he decided that he had some time to spare before Mondo got back.

"Of course, Ms. Ludenberg!"

Taka had to stop himself from jerking away when she took his hand, and guided him to a secluded area. It wasn't too secluded, just private for whatever she had planned. Reaching behind herself, she pulls out.. a box of chocolates.

These are also dark chocolate - but had many different fillings and flavors, making this box look quite a bit more expensive than the one on his locker. There was a crimson bow tying it together, and it was finished with lace.

This. Was an _extremely_ expensive gift.

She holds it out to him, and gingerly, he takes it, holding the box as if it'll shatter if he made one wrong move. Celestia smiled, and it giggled behind her hand.

"I brought you here to confess my affections for you. I believe you are a gorgeous and strong willed man."

Taka's gaze shifted from the box of chocolates to Celeste herself. She looked expectant; waiting for an answer that he was struggling to give her.

"I.. appreciate your kindness and sentiment greatly, Ms. Ludenberg, but I'm afraid I do not harbor the same attraction."

She looked disappointed. Taka didn't want to disappoint her, but he isn't one to lie, and he would never want to lead a woman on if he simply didn't have any feelings for her.

"I understand. I only hope this didn't.. change things."

"Not at all. Thank you for the chocolate by the way."

That. Went smoother than expected, if he had to be honest. Taka had witnessed how angry Celeste had gotten on many occasions, usually due to her not getting her way, but this time, it seemed like she had. Accepted defeat? 

How odd. 

The Ultimate Gambler, accepting defeat.

What a strange thought, don't you think?

“I suppose this means I will take my leave now. Enjoy your Valentine's Day, Taka. Good day.”

Valentines day.

Right, it’s still a holiday. That brought his thoughts back to the other chocolate, and more importantly, the button.

Glancing down at the box in his hands, he unwrapped it, and picked a random piece of chocolate. After a few seconds of inspecting, he pops it into his mouth, and is startled when mint bursts in his mouth. It’s a little painful, but he quickly swallows it and shakes his head as if it’ll get rid of the intense taste.

Taka hums, and decides to save the rest of it for later. 

He has to meet up with Mondo.

.

.

.

“Hey, bro! Where were you? I got here early, and went lookin’ for you!"

"Apologies! I got preoccupied. I hope you don't mind my absence!"

With a big smile, Mondo waves it off, and asks a silent question that Taka learned long ago. He nodded, and the biker slung his arm around him with a subtle shake.

When he spotted the rather fancy looking box though, he stopped. "Oh. You got chocolates? I-I mean, not that I didn't think anyone would- y' totally- I think I'm gonna stop now before I embarrass myself."

Taka let out his signature laugh, and smiled, completely relaxed. "Ah, yes, Celeste gave me some. Though it seems a majority of them are mint flavored.. care to share?"

"I don't see why not." Mondo shrugged. 

They took a seat on the bench, and Taka opened the box of chocolates, setting it on his lap. Carefully examining the treats, he reaches for one, and takes a small bite. Immediately, a much more pleasant flavor greets him, strawberry. He shuts his eyes and hums as he savors the rest.

Just as he goes to reach for another, he catches himself staring at Mondo's uniform sleeve.

The second button is missing.

His brain practically EXPLODES.

Was it Mondo? Did Mondo put the button in his locker? Or did he coincidentally confess to someone today? That thought made him queasy, and he didn't know why. Why should it matter if Mondo confessed to some girl? It wasn't his business. 

Except. It somehow _felt_ like his business. He never.. really thought about it like that.

_Taka_ wanted to be giving Mondo chocolates. _Taka_ wanted to be feeding them to him. _Taka_ wanted to be holding Mondo's hand, and kissing him gently, and carefully, and _Taka_ wanted Mondo to feel the same.

Taka wanted to give Mondo HIS second button.

Without even thinking, he reached forward and grabbed Mondo's wrist. 

"Ah? Taka, you good bro?"

"Your sleeve," Taka requested dryly, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Can I see your sleeve?"

Taka knew that look - wide eyes, raised eyebrows, slightly open lips, that was a look of anxiety. Fear. And normally he would drop whatever topic caused such an expression. 

But he _needed_ to know.

Mondo didn't resist when Taka set the box aside and pulled his arm closer, scooting to where they sat side by side.

Holding his wrist with one hand, he used his free one to graze the brown uniform, turning it over. When Taka found what he was looking for, his breath hitched.

Mondo's right sleeve was missing its second button. It looked like it had been hastily ripped, not how it should have been. Like this was a last minute, impulsive decision.

And suddenly, it clicked.

The chocolates. Mondo knew he preferred dark chocolate over its sweeter counterpart. 

The locker. Taka had given Mondo his locker combination one day when he was sick, asking him to bring him his journals and work.

The way the button had looked. Mondo was impulsive. Nervous. He probably did it last minute, as expected of the biker, and shoved it in.

The last clue was when he had avoided his question, how he was hiding his sleeves.

Taka turned to find Mondo barely containing fear.

"It was you." Why was he so breathless? "You put the button in my locker, didn't you?"

Neither boy spoke. Taka stared, and he stared hard. Mondo refused to make eye contact. 

"Can I touch you? Just.. a little more?" Taka whispered quietly. "I.. please look at me, kyoudai."

Mondo nodded, but didn't comply with his request. So, he let go of Mondo's wrist, and used both of his hands to guide him.

They were so close. So, so close, and Taka knew he was scared, but he didn't understand _why._

"It _was_ you, wasn't it? You.. you gave me.."

"Yeah." Mondo cuts him off quickly, voice strained. "Yeah, it. It was me."

Taka quickly pulled back, making Mondo flinch and shut his eyes. The sound of something rip made him open them again, only to be covered by Taka.

"Close your eyes, and hold your hands out."

Perplexed, Mondo obliged, and held his hands out.

Something small, and metallic fell into his hands and he instinctively grabbed around it.

Mondo's eyes shot open, and he stared down at what was in his hand - a button. His first thought was Taka had returned his button, but with further inspection..

He quickly looked up at Taka, staring at his uniform as well. 

The second button was missing.

Mondo's heart fluttered. He stopped breathing. He felt his whole body heat up.

"You. You-"

"Yes. I did. Now my only question, Mondo Owada.."

Hesitantly, he took Mondo's hands in his and brought them to him.

"Will.. you be my Valentine?"

The words felt strange. Heavy? No, no they felt. Light. As if they should be said. As if they should've been said long ago. 

Mondo let out a breathy swear, eyes still blown wide as he nodded. He can't speak. God forbid he speak and ruin this perfect moment.

Taka shifted on the bench, box of chocolates long forgotten, and leaned forward, ready with another question. 

"May.. may I kiss you?"

"God, please do."

So Taka leans forward, and their lips catch each other's. It's not great, but that's fine. One's extremely nervous and the other's never kissed in his life. But that's what makes it special, what makes it _theirs_.

When they pull away, Taka's cupping Mondo's face, and they're barely centimeters apart. With an anxious grin, and a shaky chuckle, Mondo gestures to the discarded box.

"You gonna finish those?"

Taka smiles in return, soft, relaxed, happy. 

"Only with you."

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 10 of brace yourself should be up soon don’t worry


End file.
